


A Little Impatient

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally, finally, finally going to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imustgofirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustgofirst/gifts).



> The prompt for this fic was "hot kiss" -- hope it lives up to that phrase! Comments are love!

It’s going to happen tonight, she realizes. 

She’s certain, as certain as she’s ever been. They haven’t discussed it, but there’s something in the air, something promising and intense and electric and _oh_ , she can almost feel the brush of the captain’s lips against her own already. 

Brenda Leigh isn’t sure why she suddenly feels so shy about the prospect of kissing Sharon Raydor, the woman she has been painfully in love with for longer than she would care to admit. Now that she’s free, now that this is allowed because she’s not contractually obligated to another person, she feels giddy and lightheaded. She feels like a girl again, fifteen years old and kissing Heather Sue for the first time behind the stack of sweat-scented gym mats. Oh but this, this won’t be the awkward fumbling of virgins who have practiced only on elbows and teddy bears -- this will be so good because Sharon is a woman and that wicked, smirking mouth holds the promise of skill and sensuality and satisfaction. 

She shivers despite the warmth. Even though the sun has nearly set, Los Angeles is still warm tonight. They stand together on the balcony, overlooking the glittery skyline below a darkening sky. There’s still one small slash of orange that is almost swallowed by the darkness. It’s beautiful. She’s always loved this view, but there’s something about seeing it here in Sharon’s condo, her body thrumming and alight with possibility. 

She licks her lips, smacking the remnants of her waxy lipstick. She wonders if she should have reapplied to make her mouth look more appealing, but a side glance at Sharon confirms that the touch up is unnecessary. Sharon is watching her closely, her green eyes tracking each purse of her lips and swipe of her tongue. 

“You seem nervous,” Sharon observes gently. Their shoulders brush, and Brenda exhales sharply. She’s so warm and so real that she has to clench her teeth to keep herself from shouting to the city before her that she wants to kiss this woman, that it has preoccupied her thoughts for hours. 

“Me? Oh, no. I’m not nervous.” 

“No?” Sharon angles her body toward Brenda’s, resting her elbow on the railing. She cocks her head to the side and the sweep of her dark hair, glowing almost copper in the remaining sliver of twilight, falls over her shoulder. She looks so beautiful, so sure of herself, and suddenly Brenda _is_ that fifteen-year-old again, nervous and wide-eyed and completely unsure of herself. Sharon’s hand covers Brenda’s and she chuckles breathlessly. “Brenda Leigh, you’re trembling.” 

“I guess I do feel a touch nervous then.” 

“Nothing has to happen, you know,” Sharon says, her fingers warm as they trail over the backs of Brenda’s hands. “I don’t want us to rush into anything if you’re not ready.” 

“I am! Ready, I mean.” 

Sharon quirks an eyebrow. 

“I _am_ ,” Brenda repeats, her voice sounding sure and steady this time. Oh god, she’s going to finally kiss Sharon Raydor and it’s going to be so good that it may very well break her. She’s not used to this vulnerability. She’s not used to being known so thoroughly by someone and liked anyway. Sharon sees her, really sees her, and right now she’s looking at Brenda with so much reverence and desire that she shivers violently. 

“Come here, Brenda Leigh.” 

There’s not far to go -- they are right beside each other -- but Sharon takes Brenda’s hand in her own and pulls her closer until their chests are touching and their breaths are mingling. Sharon holds her hand tightly, their fingers entwining, and her free hand cups Brenda’s cheek. Her thumb brushes against the apple of her cheekbone, the sharp incline of her jaw, the fullness of her lower lip. 

“I’d like to kiss you, Brenda.” 

Breathing -- yes, she’s supposed to be breathing -- but she can’t do anything but part her lips and stare at the woman before her. Those fingers trail back, back, back until nails are scratching against her scalp and her hand is tangled in her thick blonde hair. She shudders again. She may never be able to stop trembling. 

“May I kiss you, Brenda?” 

“Please,” the blonde whispers, leaning forward slightly to shorten the distance between their mouths. “Kiss me, Sharon.” 

And then she does, so gently at first that their lips simply brush slowly, simply making contact. It’s almost chaste, but this kiss is followed by another one, deeper and wetter and oh, Sharon’s lips have parted and now Brenda parts her own because she wants to keep up. 

Sharon cups the back of Brenda’s head with sure, steady fingers, guiding her into the kiss. They are in no hurry but Brenda is already breathless. At the first tease of Sharon’s tongue against her own, Brenda whimpers and has to pull away because she can barely breathe, let alone stand with her wobbling knees. Her heart is racing and she’s so lightheaded that she might just float off if Sharon weren’t holding her so close. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours,” Brenda confesses, pressing a kiss to Sharon’s cheek. 

“I know,” Sharon replies, a touch of amusement in her voice. “I was wondering if you would make the first move.” 

“Didn’t think I would?” 

“I think you would have gotten there eventually, but I got a little impatient,” Sharon admits. 

Brenda chuckles as she reclaims Sharon’s mouth, this time prepared for the sweep of Sharon’s tongue. This kiss is languorous and Brenda pulls her hand out of Sharon’s grip so that she can coil her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Oh, she’s warm and so solid and soft and perfect. Sharon’s free hand grips at her waist and now, Sharon has caught Brenda’s lower lip between her teeth and suckles it gently. She releases it, grinning as she does, and Brenda’s draws in a shallow breath.

“And I thought I was the impatient one,” Brenda whispers before kissing Sharon again. 

She has no idea how she’s managed to survive this long without kissing Sharon Raydor. 

\---


End file.
